Memory
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Another AoKuro dari saya :D Alternate Universe dari cerita Kurobasu dengan Pairing AoKuro One Shot from Me D


**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate : **T

**Warning : ** Shonen-Ai, Romance, Humor, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan

Male x Male, AU, OOC, GaJe

**Pairing : **Kuroko Tetsuya & Aomine Daiki

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you minna

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author Section~

Minna ! Doumo ? Mika kembali lagi setelah entah 2 atau 3 bulan hiatus. Fic yang satu lagi kenapa ? gapapah ! udah ke post chap 3 nya, tapi sisa chapternya ? notebook mika... RUSAAAAAK ! AWAWAWWA /dikemplang readers

Untuk sekarang Mika singgah di fandom Kurobasu dulu, lagi nge fans ama pairing AoKuro

Kita mulai ceritanya~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Acchan" sapa seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, berambut ocean blue dengan iris yang berwarna sama.

"Ada apa Tecchan ?" sahut anak berkulit tan disebelahnya, mata indigo nya melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang duduk termenung tepat disebelahnya.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, apakah aku bisa tetap bersama Acchan seperti ini ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku ingin tetap berada di samping Acchan walau kita sudah besar nanti" mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tecchan, lihat wajahku, jangan sedih begitu."

"Tapi Acchan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kan ?" sanggah Kuroko

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kapanpun, dimanapun, dan di zaman apapun, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tecchan, karena aku adalah cahaya, dan Tecchan adalah bayanganku !" Aomine langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Janji yah ?" Kuroko menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacungkan jari kelingking mungilnya

"Unn.. janji" Aomine mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-=SMP Teikou,Musim Semi, 09:00=-

"Lihat itu, Kiseki no seidai keren sekali !" seru seorang penonton di Tribun saat menonton pertandingan Basket SMP Teikou

Akashi Seijurou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Shintarou Midorima, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan Kuroko Tetsuya si Maboroshi Sixth man, dijuluki sebagai Kiseki no Seidai, atau Generation of Miracle oleh orang orang di SMP mereka, Karena kehebatan mereka dalam bermain basket.

"Mou, Ahominecchi, Kurokocchi ! berhenti bertindak mesra seperti !" mulut Kise Ryouta langsung manyun saat melihat Kuroko terlihat begitu mesra dengan Aomine saat Kuroko mengelap keringat Aomine dengan handuk.

"Dou dai Kisechin, kau cemburu yah ?" seru Murasakibara seraya menepuk punggungnya.

"Chigau yo, Murasakibaracchi ! apa aku terlihat seperti itu ?" kata Kise, semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang kini tengah pria beriris kuning itu gembungkan sebelah.

"Hentikan Ryouta ! aku dan Tetsu tidak patut dicemburui, aku adalah cahaya dan Tetsu adalah bayanganku, kami tidak mungkin dipisahkan, dasar bodoh !" Aomine tertaawa melihat Kise yang kian cemberut.

"Demo... aku jadi tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan _Itoshi no Kurokocchi _jadinya." elak Kise

"Hentikan Kise-kun, ucapanmu barusan membuatku geli, lagian siapa itu _Itoshi no Kurokocchi_ ? namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Hentikan Kurokocchi, kau membuatku malu !" muka Kise tambah merah.

"Yare-yare" desah Akashi.

"Ayo pergi Tetsu !" ajak Aomine sambil merangkul bahu Kuroko meninggalkan kerumunan teman temannya yang masih tetap menggoda Kise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-=Atap Sekolah 11:45=-

"Nee Tetsu..."

"Ada apa Daiki ?"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kita sudah berteman dari sejak kecil kan ? apa mungkin kau menyukaiku ?" Aomine menatap wajah Kuroko

"A...apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu ?" Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah merah dari Aomine.

"Yaah, karena aku menyukaimu Tetsu, kalau kau tidak suka padaku, yah jangan dipaksakan." ucap Aomine malu-malu.

"A...aku juga menyukai Daiki kok, malah kukira Daiki yang tidak mungkin suka padaku." ucap Kuroko terbata.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku ?" ucap Aomine.

"Ahomine, ka...kau terlalu terburu-buru dan blak-blakan" muka Kuroko memanas.

"Sudahlah, kau mau, atau tidak ?" tukas Aomine.

"A...aku ya... jelas mau." Muka Kuroko kini sudah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Yooosh, sudah kuputuskan, mulai hari ini, aku akan melindungimu, sebagai bayanganku, juga sebagai orang yang aku cintai." Ucap Aomine.

"A...ahomine." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang telah merona kembali.

"Kau tau Tetsu ? kau jadi sangat imut kalau lagi blushing kayak gitu, hehehe." Aomine mengusap rambut Kuroko dengan sayang.

"Baka..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko POV**

Akhirnya hari kelulusan pun tiba, anggota Kiseki no Seidai memutuskan untuk mengambil sekolah yang berbeda, agar bis bertanding satu sama lain di kemudian hari. Aku diajak Daiki untuk masuk SMU Tõõ bersama dengannya, tapi aku menolaknya.

"Uso, kenapa kau tidak mau satu sekolah denganku, kita kan bisa bermain bersama, lagipula basket sekolah Tõõ itu sangat bergengsi Tetsu, apa kau begitu membenciku ?" tukasnya, air mukanya berubah, sorot matanya nampak begitu kecewa terhadapku.

"Tidak bisa Daiki, keputusanku sudah bulat." Sanggahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Ends of Flashback~

-=SMU Tõõ 10:30=-

**Aomine POV**

"Ada apa Daiki, kulihat kau dari tadi bengong saja ?" ucap gadis berambut pink disebelahku bernama Satsuki Momoi.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok Momoi-chan, sungguh." Aku menghembuskan nafas dalam dalam.

"Kau memikirkan Tetsu lagi yah ?" raut wajahnya berubah.

"Yah begitulah." desahku.

"Aku terfikir kembali bagaimana Tetsu mengkhianatiku waktu itu, jujur, aku merindukannya." aku mengangkat handuk yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahku, dan bangkit dari posisiku yang terebah di bangku.

"Jangan khawatir Daiki, besok SMU kita akan bertanding dengan Seirin, SMU Tetsu." ucap Momoi padaku, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Aku begitu bersemangat mendengar hal itu dan tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hari esok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-=SMU Seirin 10:30=-

**Kuroko POV**

"Ittai yo Bakagami, pukulanmu yang barusan sangat sakit." ucapku pada pria tinggi besar berambut dominasi merah hitam saat hantaman tangannya membuatku terbangun dari lamunan.

"Lagian ngapain kamu bengong gitu ?" ucapnya kesal.

Kenangan saat aku menolak untuk satu sekolah dengan Aomine terbesit kembali di ingatanku, entah mengapa, padahal sudah begitu lama aku berniat untuk melupakannya.

"Oooi Minna ! besok kita akan bertanding dengan SMU Tõõ, disana ada seorang Power Forward bernama Aomine Daiki salah satu Kiseki no Seidai." aku mendengar teriakan Aida Riko, manajer tim basket SMU Seirin.

Jadi besok aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Daiki ? Kuharap aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah setahun yang lalu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-=SMU Seirin 18 July 13:4=-

**Normal POV**

Singkat cerita Seirin dikalahkan oleh Tõõ dengan Skor 98:45, Aomine pun memutuskan untuk menemui Kuroko setelah pertandingan usai.

"Tetsu"

"Aomine-kun"

"Kau sudah melupakanku yah ? kau lebih bahagia dengan Kagami Taiga, cahaya barumu itu ? tega sekali kau meninggalkanku waktu itu Tetsu !" Aomine geram.

"Gomen ne Acchan." Kuroko mendadak menyebutkan nama kecil Aomine yang sontak membuat pria itu terkejut, airmata pun berlinang di pipi anak itu.

"Te...cchan."

"Maafkan aku, waktu itu aku terlalu gegabah mengambil keputusan, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu Acchan." isak Kuroko.

Aomine terdiam.

"Umm... kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku sejujurnya ingin meminta maaf padamu, dan kalau kau tidak keberatan juga... apa kau mau memperbaiki hubungan kita?" badan Kuroko gemetar, hatinya takut dan tidak siap mendengar jawaban dari Aomine.

"Aku memaafkanmu Tecchan, aku juga minta maaf, aku langsung emosi saat itu, dan tidak memikirkan perasaan Tecchan." jawab Aomine.

Kuroko memeluk tubuh oria itu erat, dan Aomine langsung membalas pelukan pria mungil dihadapannya, pria mungil yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kemudian Aomine mengangkat dagu Kuroko, memberi sebuah ciuman hangat dibibir anak itu.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan Tecchan ?"

"Iya aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kapanpun, dimanapun,dan di zaman apapun."

"Baka ja Tecchan, itu kalimatku."

"Sssst..." Kuroko menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Aomine.

"Suki da yo Acchan."

"Boku wa mou, Tecchan."

~Owari~

Mind to review my Fic ?


End file.
